Lost Kingdom
Event Period: 10:00 PM Oct. 31st, 2013 - 9 PM Nov. 5th, 2013 Reward Exchange Deadline: 8 PM Nov. 10th, 2013 Story Something beckoned the Hero into the far reaches of the forest. There in the depths an elf was waiting. “You've come,” she said, “to defile the forest, haven't you?” But the Hero's noble intentions soon became clear to the elf, and she sheathed her blade. The fair elf then began to speak of an encroaching danger and the mysteries of a lost kingdom... How to Play ;1. Set Out for Glory :Explore areas and defeat your opponents. ;2. Win Consecutively :Chain consecutive victories to get bonus battlepath points when you return to your hearth. ;3. Defeat Bosses :Annihilate obstacles in your path to move on to another area. ;4. Kindle Flames :Get great cards and items when you kindle flames. Decks ;Offensive Decks :Decks require no ATK power to build. The higher the ATK of your deck, the more battlepath points you will accumulate. In addition, as you proceed through the areas, you'll unlock the ability to use a support deck. ;Defensive Decks :Defending attacks from other players costs no DEF power. A successful defense will also net you rewards. ;Support Decks :After reaching Area 6, support decks are in use. They are automatically formed using your best cards in your card inventory. Their raw stats will be added to your attack/defense total. Other Information ;Scrolls :Scrolls can be used before battles to add various effects. ;EP Attacks :Battling in this event required the use of EP. Depending on how many EP you use to attack, a boost will be added to your deck's attack. The more EP you use, the higher the boost. Use Healing Potions or Holy Powders to replenish EP. Kindling Flames Flickering Flames will sometimes draw limited box rewards. Roaring Flames will always draw limited box rewards. *Both require 6 to draw. Box 1 |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Primal Shaman Box 2 |} ;Refill Conditions :Draw Amenouzume Box 3 |} ;Refill Conditions :Draw Amenouzume Box 4 |} ;Refill Conditions :Draw Amenouzume Box 5 |} ;Refill Conditions :Draw Demon Marshal Unlimited Items | | | |- | | |} Rewards | |- | | |} Ranking Rewards #1 - #30 :Demon Marshal x 2 :Amenouzume x 1 :SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Virtue Point x 400 #31 - #100 :Demon Marshal x 1 :Amenouzume x 1 :SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Devil Queen x 1 :Virtue Point x 350 #101 - #800 :Demon Marshal x 1 :Amenouzume x 1 :SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Virtue Point x 250 #801 - #1000 :Amenouzume x 1 :Primal Shaman x 1 :Devil Queen x 1 :SR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Mini Holy Powder x 20 :Virtue Point x 200 #1001 - #1500 :Amenouzume x 1 :Primal Shaman x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :SR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Mini Holy Powder x 20 :Virtue Point x 150 #1501 - #2000 :Arion x 1 :Primal Shaman x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :SR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 1 :Mini Holy Powder x 20 :Virtue Point x 150 #2001 - #3000 :Primal Shaman x 2 :Devil Princess x 1 :HR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 10 :Mini Holy Powder x 20 :Virtue Point x 100 #3001 - #5000 :Primal Shaman x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :HR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 10 :Mini Holy Powder x 20 :Virtue Point x 75 #5001 - #10000 :Primal Shaman x 1 :Devil Princess x 1 :HR-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Mini Holy Powder x 20 :Virtue Point x 50 #10001 - #20000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 6 :Mini Holy Powder x 18 :Virtue Point x 35 #20001 - #30000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 5 :Mini Holy Powder x 16 :Virtue Point x 30 #30001 - #40000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 4 :Mini Holy Powder x 14 :Virtue Point x 25 #40001 - #80000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 3 :Mini Holy Powder x 12 :Virtue Point x 20 #80001 - #120000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 3 :Mini Holy Powder x 10 :Virtue Point x 15 #120001 - #160000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Mini Holy Powder x 8 :Virtue Point x 10 #160001 - #200000 :R-SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x 2 :Mini Holy Powder x 6 :Virtue Point x 5 Category:Lost Kingdom Events